


Watch as All My Thoughts Get Right Back on the Train

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [29]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Ghosts, The Problem of Susan, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: He'll always find her, no matter what.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 12





	Watch as All My Thoughts Get Right Back on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Any, Any, "I'll Find You"_

The dreams have come to her nightly since the accident, leaving her broken and bitter; dreams of her brothers and sister, beyond recognition; dreams of being with them in the nightmare of shrieking steel and smoke; dreams that they walk through her door laughing, telling her it was all a mistake.

(It will never be a mistake.)

But this, this is different; this is Edmund appearing before her waking eyes, reaching out to her from a wavering, translucent image; an Edmund who locks eyes with her, his ghostly fingers passing through hers with a heat like fire, and says the only thing she needs to hear: “I’ll find you, Su.”


End file.
